The Order's True Face
by Newsnakeyes
Summary: Allen had walked into something he wasn't supposed to see, and he has to pay for that. Tyki helps Cross Marian get Allen back, and they fight The Black Order. Rated T for now. Main pairing: CrossxAllen
1. Prologue

**Hi, Newsnakeyes here! This is my first D. Gray Man fanfic, I have that trait where I will start on an awesome project, but I can't continue writing it, I guess I just don't want the story to end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Pairings: None in this chapter, but there will be Allen/Cross in later chapters, and some Allen/Toma**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.**

' _Why?'_ was the question that repeating itself inside Allen's head, causing him to feel queasy. He had been pondering that for the past week he's been locked down here in this dingy cell. The cell was smaller than his room, back in his room, but also bigger than a normal jail cell. _'Must have been used to capture Akuma,'_ Allen thought, feeling pity for those lost human souls. The cell's walls were a dull gray, much like medieval times. Allen heard footsteps approaching his cell, but he ignored it as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Allen heard the footsteps stop right in front of his cell and heard the loud screech of the metal protesting.

Allen wondered _'What made me deserve this? I helped them all, not expecting anything in return. But I can't believe they did this to me.'_ Before the person responsible for the footsteps yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. Allen immediately recognized it as Kanda, the emotionless samurai, and he felt a twinge of hopelessness settle in his gut. Even though they hated each other, it wasn't an excuse to torture him. Allen let Kanda lead him, well more yank, towards the dining hall, where surely everyone would be waiting.

Allen knew he was slowly losing to the despair inside of him, he longer felt the heartache, nor the pain in his legs for being dragged across the floor, neither the pain flaring up behind his eyelids, warning him of Neah's approach, or anything else for that matter , he was numb. Completely and utterly numb. Kanda finally yanked Allen into the dining hall, where everyone was waiting, anticipating the moment where they get to see the life bleed from Allen's eyes. All those stares brought back the memory as to why this all happened.

 _ **::::Flashback::::**_

 _Allen was walking down the corridor, when suddenly his left eye started to pulse with life, signaling there was an Akuma nearby. Allen activated Crown Clown and ran down the corridor, rushing past all kinds of doors and rushed past Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Cross, and more, but he had stopped checking all the people he pasted, when he saw his master, General Cross. It wasn't like Master to go to Headquarters without complaining or causing a ruckus, Allen was half tempted to go ask his Master about it and was about to do just that, when his eye started to pulse again._

 _Allen focused back on his mission, following his instincts and came barging into the Science Division of the library. Allen had a bad feeling about this, 'What if this is an ambush? What it's a trick?' Allen wondered to himself and looked around, nobody was there, he knew immediately something was wrong. He suddenly heard maniacal laughter coming from Komui's office. Allen was about to leave, just to escape Komui and his maniacal nature, but his eye suddenly gave a particularly hard pull from his skull._

 _Allen followed his instincts and walked into Komui's office, ready to fight Akuma, but all he got was an insane Komui. Komui was hunched over the half open Akuma, whose soul was screaming in pain, ripping into the Akuma's body, looking at its insides. Allen felt sick as his eye twitched painfully, his right hand flew up to cover his mouth, vomit already coming up his throat. He felt tears stream down his face, and he knew he needed to immediately put this Akuma out of its misery._

 _Komui suddenly straightened up and turned towards him, surprising Allen, before he remembered that everyone could see an Akuma's soul when his eye was activated._

" _Well," Komui started. "You finally found out."_

 _Allen felt outrage at Komui's calmness at the situation, and shouted, "Why did you do that?! Do you not know that they are suffering?!"_

 _Komui suddenly grinned, a sadistic one, one that spoke incredible lengths. Then he pulled out a syringe from his pocket, before lunging at Allen, sinking it deep into his throat, sedating him._

" _Goodnight Allen. I do hope you understand why I did this," Komui said, his grin turned into a smile, it looked like it reached to each ear. That was the last thing Allen saw, before he blacked out._

 _ **:::: End Of Flashback::::**_

Allen jerked out of that memory, when Kanda had slapped him harshly on the cheek. Allen had noticed some hesitation in the slap, which gave him a small seed of hope. _'Maybe Kanda was just forced to do this?'_ Allen thought, but noticed that Kanda's hand was covered in blood, and his heart sunk again. Kanda was just hesitant to get blood on his hands. Kanda dragged him towards the front of the hall, and Allen turned back to the gleeful faces of The Order.

This was the Order's true face. Full of Bloodlust and excitement for other people's pain. Allen felt sick all over again and a rage blossom in his stomach, one that he hadn't felt in a while. He stared at the smiling faces of Lenalee, Komui, and lots of others, but the ones that looked neutral was The Science Division and Bookman. The only ones that looked on the verge of crying was Krory, Miranda, Toma, and John, the poor kid didn't deserve to see this. Then finally Allen's eyes landed on his master, General Cross.

Cross's expression was unreadable, but Allen could detect the sadness in his master's eyes, surprising Allen since his master showed no emotion. Before Allen could ponder on that for too long, his master turned and left, and Allen was forced to look at Komui. Komui grinned down at him, before pulling out a long-curved knife, and commanded Kanda to hold down Allen. Allen was about to shout out for help, to any of the Order's members to help him, but Kanda seemed to read his mind and shoved a cloth in his mouth, gagging him. The torture was only about to begin.

 **I hope you enjoyed, this will probably be the shortest chapter in the the whole story, unless I'm really busy and need to make an update, then it will be short. I only made this short, 'cause it's the prologue of the whole story and I wanted to leave a cliff-hanger.**

 **I'm Evil. :D**

 **See you next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 1: New Allies

**Hey, guys! Newsnakeyes here, like usual, I guess. I don't know I'm weird. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Pairings: Some Allen/Cross and some Allen/Toma. (Don't ask. It worked with the storyline, after all. Toma is my favorite character, and he was Allen's finder, half the time, before he disappeared.)**

 **Okay, guys I'm having a vote concerning which characters you want on Allen's side. These people include Kanda or any person from the Science Division. Just pm me about the vote. Also pm me if you want Krory, Miranda, or Toma to join them on the Ark.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.**

It was hours later, that they let Allen go, letting him drop to the floor with a violent _'thud'_. Allen had long gashes running parallel on his stomach, a gash on each thigh, and his left eye had been violently stabbed into. He heard Komui discussing the regeneration of his eye, but Allen knew that it would heal no matter what happened. Komui finally pulled off Allen's gag, letting Allen finally swallow firmly, and breath properly. Komui commanded Kanda to drag Allen back to his cell.

Five minutes later, Allen was thrown back in his cell, slowly bleeding out. Allen crawled over to a corner of the room and curled into a ball, he fell asleep a few moments later.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\**

Allen was woken up many hours later, shivering from the cold and a nightmare he had just suffered from. Allen let his eyes wander up, but not his head, trying to look like he hadn't woken up, and tried to see what had woken him up, besides his nightmare. _'Was it Komui coming back to torture him? Someone coming to save him?'_ most likely not the second option. Suddenly movement was just outside his cell door and Allen froze slightly. Allen relaxed though when his Master's face appeared from the darkness.

"Master?" Allen asked softly, his voice hoarse from screaming earlier.

"Yea," his Master responded. "It's me idiot apprentice."

Allen quickly scrambled over to the door, stumbled slightly, but managed to make it. His Master looked down at him, pride and concern in his eyes, before it disappeared, and he gruffly shooed Allen back.

"Idiot apprentice," He said. "You're going to hurt yourself more, and I need you to back up anyway."

Allen grimaced at his Master's tone, still disappointed in him, but Allen did as his Master told him. After Allen was far enough back, Cross motioned to someone behind him. A person walked out of the shadows, revealing Tyki. Allen stared at him, his eyes widened and he swallowed. Cross noticed his fear of Tyki and tried to calm him down.

"Oi, idiot apprentice, remember to breath." Allen took a deep, shuddering breath as his Master suggested.

Cross nodded his approval, before turning towards Tyki and muttering something to him. Tyki grinned and walked up to the door, while Cross pulled out his 'Cancer stick' and started to smoke. Tyki summoned a ball of dark matter and blasted the cell door down. Allen knew someone surely would have heard that, so he tried to stand up, but he fell back down, yelling in pain, remembering the slashes in his legs. His Master walked in and picked up Allen bridal style, and Allen blushed like mad, struggling slightly.

"Idiot apprentice, stop squirming around, I'm just trying to get you out of here," His Master muttered, his cigarette hanging out of the right side of his mouth. "It's not like you can walk anyway."

Allen 's face fell, and he stopped squirming, deciding it wasn't worth it, and it was making his wounds worst. Tyki grinned from the side, teasing Allen. They suddenly all heard a crash, even startling Tyki, and they looked to the right, to see Komui, Bookman, and Toma had all came crashing down from the staircase. Toma looked relieved to see Allen mostly safe, while Bookman still looked neutral, some happiness in his eyes though, and Komui looked pissed.

"Put Allen Walker down!" Komui screeched at Cross, but both Bookman and Toma tackled him.

"Toma!" Allen shouted at the finder, knowing he wasn't built to fight. Toma looked up at him, and he seemed to smile, before he held Komui back, with Bookman's help.

"Go, Master Walker," Toma said, calmly, nodding towards him.

Allen stared at Toma, before nodding, feeling tears start to gather behind his eyes, but he blinked them away. Tyki quickly jerked his head down the opposite side of the hall, leading towards an ark opening, that Allen didn't notice before. Tyki and Cross quickly walked towards the opening, before Allen looked behind them to see Bookman and Toma tying up Komui. Then they disappeared from view, and his Vision went dark.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\**

Allen woke up on a big, fluffy bed, feeling sour everywhere. Allen noticed he couldn't see out of his left eye, and his hand went up to see what was covering it-a bandage. Allen sat up and he looked down to his chest to see bandages wrapped around his stomach, and his thighs, he was only left in his boxers. Allen blushed, before quickly grabbing the sheets he was sitting on and throwing them over his lower half of his body.

Allen finally took detail of the bedroom he was sitting in. The room was definitely bigger than his room in the Order, the walls were draped in a deep red, almost looked like blood, and the floor was a white carpet. There was no windows, he didn't expect there to be any, and the door to his left was of beautiful oak wood. Finally, the bed Allen was sitting in had creamy white sheets, that matched the carpet, the blanket was the same red as the walls, and the pillows that he was laying on earlier were a sky blue.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Allen pulled the sheets closer trying to persevere his modesty-what was left of it anyway. The Millennium Earl waltzed into the room, his smile visibly gone from his face, and concern replacing it. He walked over to Allen, and pulled a chair from nowhere and set it next to his bedside. The Earl sat down and pressed gently on Allen's forehead, trying to coax him to lay back down.

"Sleep Allen," The Earl said, his tone soft. "You need to get your strength back, Cross is worrying about you."

Allen nodded, before letting his head hit the pillow again, and before he knew it he was out like a light. The Earl sighed as he settled down in the seat, wondering why the Order would attack their own. Then, The Earl's smile returned, _'It's their own fault I got The Destroyer of Time on my side now.'_

 **::::Meanwhile::::**

Cross was pacing back and forth in his room, worrying about his idiot apprentice. _'Stupid apprentice, had to get himself in trouble,'_ he thought, before shaking that thought out of his mind, knowing that it wasn't really Allen's fault, it was Komui's. Cross sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair, before pulling out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag of it, before walking out of his room, to clear his mind. Five minutes later, Cross found that he was in front of Allen's room. Cross battled with himself, before knocking on the door, knowing it was The Earl's turn to watch Allen, and he didn't appreciate people not knocking.

The Earl's voice came through the door, "Come in~."

Cross opened the door and walked in, stopping next to The Earl to watch Allen's breathing pattern. The Earl turned to him, with a smile on his face, surprising Cross with his happiness.

"He was awake earlier," The Earl hummed. "You missed it~."

Cross's cigarette snapped in half in his mouth, pissed with The Earl for not getting him. The Earl was purposely getting under his skin, trying to see how far his limits would go. The Earl suddenly turned back to Allen, humming in thought.

"He's gotten stronger," The Earl said, serious for once. "A normal human, even an exorcist, would die from those types of wounds."

Cross didn't say anything, not wanting to remember that his apprentice was that close to death. Cross sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before The Earl summoned a chair for Cross. Cross nodded his thanks to The Earl, before sitting down in the chair. There, Cross and The Earl sat there waiting for Allen to wake up.

 **Sorry, guys. I was hoping for this chapter to be longer, but nah. I would like to thank all the people who have or are reading this story!**

 **See you next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: On a Mission

**Newsnakeyes back, I don't have much to say, besides enjoy! :D**

 **Pairings: nothing really**

 **I would like to say my thanks towards Ryakilover and iliveformangaandanime for reviewing towards my story! I really appreciate it you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

Allen kept passing in and out of Consciousness over the next week, Cross helping him to the bathroom (Don't get any ideas, you perverts out there!) and helping him get food. When The Earl finally deemed Allen healed, Cross went out of the Ark and bought Allen some new clothes. Allen went to each dinner, slowly getting used to eating with the Noahs. It had already been two weeks at the Ark, and The Earl was requesting for Allen and Cross' help, wondering if they would like to go on a mission. Allen and Cross immediately accepted The Earl's offer.

And that's how they ended up in this mess.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\**

Allen and his Master were in an abandoned building, hiding from exorcists. Timcampy was currently seated on Allen's head, while Allen was checking on his and his Master's wounds, trying to see if anything vital was injured. Luckily, they both had just a few scrapes, but the bad news was they were going to be stuck for awhile. The exorcists were apparently searching for innocence that was in the area, but had reason to believe Allen and Cross had already got it. Allen could just imagine Komui screaming at the exorcists they had just met, and that thought brought a smile to Allen's face.

"Why are you smiling, idiot apprentice?" His Master asked, taking a drag of his cigarette that he had lit earlier.

"Why are you smoking?" Allen shot back, snatching the cigarette from his Master's mouth. "Shouldn't we try to stay as hidden as possible?"

Cross stared dumbfounded at his apprentice, surprised he had enough guts to snatch a cigarette from his mouth. Allen irritated, snapped his fingers in front of his Master's face, causing Cross to come back to reality. Timcampy quickly flew off of Allen's head, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Idiot apprentice!" Cross whispered harshly. "That was a perfectly good cigarette!"

Allen got a slap of appreciation from his Master, which he sat there grumbling for awhile. Timcampy landed on Cross's head as Cross leaned back slightly, half expected an exorcist to burst thought the wall, screaming about something.

"You didn't answer my question," Cross said suddenly, lighting another cigarette, causing Allen to start to reach towards it.

Cross' hand went out and pressed Allen back by his forehead, as Allen started flailing around, trying to hit Cross, a look of outrage on his face. Cross sighed as he took a long drag of his cigarette and forcefully pushed Allen down, getting him to sit. Allen pouted, but stopped when his eye activated. Allen and Cross immediately stood up, rushing outside to see dozens of level three Akuma flying past them. Cross put out his cigarette and silently followed the Akuma, with Allen close on his heel. Timcampy fluttered next to them as they ran.

They came across a clearing, where the level three Akuma were attacking the exorcists. They stayed back, watching closely, they were only going to intervene if the Akuma didn't kill the exorcists. Five minutes in, the Akuma finally killed the exorcists, leaving Allen and Cross to go back to looking around for innocence, before they got interrupted. They separated, heading their own ways.

 **::::Five minutes later::::**

Allen was stepping carefully over broken glass, having a feeling that the innocence was near him. Allen rounded the corner, peeking his head around it, trying to see if there was any immediate threat, but their wasn't. Instead of a threat, he saw a small child's doll on the ground, something made Allen walk towards it. Allen picked it up, examining it, before opening it up revealing innocence to be inside the little toy. Allen reached into it, trying to grab the innocence, but his hand kept passing through it. _'Was it like that time where the innocence inside the tree kept pushing them back, trying to protect itself?'_ with that thought in mind, Allen turned to Timcampy.

"Timcampy, can you go tell Master I found the innocence," Allen asked the little golem, which fluttered in response, flying off towards Cross.

Allen turned his attention back to the small doll in his hands. Allen closed the doll and felt around the small toy, feeling the ridges and groves in the small being, feeling as though there was something about this doll that the naked eye couldn't see. Allen then flipped it around, so the face was looking at him and he felt unease settle in his stomach, the face was horrifying to look at. Both of its eyes had been ripped out, nothing but poles of nothingness stared up at him, it took Allen by surprise so much, he almost dropped the damned thing.

Its nose was chipped, not something worth looking at, and its mouth was the most horrifying thing of all. The mouth was stitched together by black pieces of thread, but the thing that was truly horrifying was its teeth was peeking through the thread, some were yellow while others were black, but they were all pointy. Allen was positive he even saw some blood on some of the teeth, before he dropped it and stumbled as far as away as possible from the doll. In his hurry, Allen hadn't noticed someone had come into the doorway and Allen bumped into the man.

"Idiot apprentice," grunted Cross, his cigarette hanging from his mouth, and Timcampy on his shoulder. "Watch were your going."

"S-sorry Master," Allen stuttered, still shaken up from the doll. "I didn't see you."

Cross sighed, before crouching down and picking up the doll and staring at it, before he too dropped it on the ground. Cross frowned as he walked back over to Allen, confusion written on his face.

"Why were you holding that doll?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to stare at the doll.

"B-because I saw innocence inside it," Allen muttered, never taking his eyes off the small toy, felling his gut twist painfully, as anxiety built itself up in his stomach. Allen gently tugged at his Master's sleeve, trying to tell him he didn't want to stay near that- that thing anymore.

"Hold on," his Master muttered, before going back over to the doll, picking it up carefully and opening it up. "Just calm down, Idiot apprentice."

Allen didn't say anything, as his Master started to fiddle with it, trying to get the innocence out of the small body. His Master finally cursed and glared down at it, seeming to stare into its soul, and it into his. Cross finally shuddered and turned to Allen, signaling for him to step closer.

"Can you summon the Ark?" Cross asked Allen.

The reason Cross was asking his idiot apprentice, was because The Earl had showed Allen how to summon an opening to the Ark. Allen nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on summoning the Ark, waving his hands in the air as though he was playing a piano. After a few moments of this, an Ark opening appeared, letting Allen and Cross get on with the doll still in Cross' hand.

The weird thing that happened as they stepped onto the Ark was that it turned its head towards Allen, staring into his soul, and Allen was the only one who saw this, and he was too freaked out to tell his Master.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a wonderful day!**

 **See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Doll

**Hey Guys! Newsnakeyes Here! Chapter 4 is here, and to those readers that have been following ever since day one or two, whichever day, you may have noticed I post a chapter every two days, but I might have my schedule moved around slightly, because EQT's are coming up at my school, so yea. But I'll still upload, it might just be a day off is all. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Pairings: Slight Allen/Cross (more parental/guardian stuff like comforting a son or daughter)**

 **Thanks to The Guest who reviewed to my story, and to the question about how he wasn't affected. I don't know about that (laughs), I didn't think that through too well, did I? I would say he used gloves though.**

 **Thanks to the second Guest who reviewed, I'll get those guys on the Ark for ya! :D I'll share a secret, Lavi wasn't at the Order a the time, so he doesn't know that happened, but he'll find out and he'll have to chose a side. We'll see which side he will chose.**

 **Thank you UnatanableRose, I know, that Doll is the best toy ever :D We all want it. I'll give you a small secret, the Doll will become a important character in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own -man**

Allen and Cross walked onto the Ark, the Doll still in Cross's hand. Allen kept giving it fearful glances and keeping at least a ten-foot radius from it. They walked through the winding streets of the Ark, finally stopping at The Earl's place, knocking on the door and gaining entrance from the Earl himself. Cross held the door open for his apprentice, before going in himself. The Earl set down the cup of tea he was drinking, to look up at them and link his hands together.

"Did you get the innocence?" The Earl asked, his smile never wavering as he scanned their faces for any sign of distrust.

"Yes, but we're not sure how to get it out," Allen said, grabbing the doll from his master's hand and setting it on the table.

Cross stared down at Allen curiously, wondering why Allen wanted to get rid of it so badly. The Earl also stared at Allen curiously, before reaching for the doll, picking it up and staring at it. The Earl's eyes widened in shock, as his hand started to tremble and his smile completely disappeared. Both Allen and Cross exchanged glances, before turning their attention back to the Earl and the doll.

"What's wrong?" Allen questioned, eyeing the doll with a hateful glance. "H-have"-curse his stuttering-"you seen this doll before?"

The Earl looked up at Allen, before turning his attention back to the doll. "It's a long story. To put it simply, it's been a long time I've since I've seen th-this thing." The Earl swallowed painfully. "It's name- well it used to be called Ju Ju (I had to look up doll names .-.)."

Allen and Cross both felt a chill go up their backs, causing both of them to stare down at the doll fearfully. It suddenly turned its head, and the Earl dropped it on the table, looking shocked. Probably thought it was dead. It suddenly started to shake as though it was laughing. That's when they heard it, a little girl's laughter, but it kept fading in and out, sounding like a broken voice box or a broken recorder.

"Hi," it's voice was shrill and painful on the ears. "Oh, what a sorry sight to see."

Cross' and Allen's expressions turned to shock and disbelief, before fear settled it. The Earl's expression was more shocked and a hint of fear. Ju Ju giggled at their expressions, it's body jerked and seemed to slowly stand up, jerky and uneven. It looked like it was being pulled by strings, but their was no strings attached to it. _'It must be because of the Innocence,'_ Allen thought, taking a step back from it, Cross following his apprentice's lead. The Earl just stared at it, almost as if he knew what it wanted.

"It's so~ nice to be moving again," Ju Ju hummed, straightened out, her arms awkwardly hanging limp next to her sides. She turned to Allen before taking a shaky step towards him. "You're interesting."

Allen blinked down at her, surprise on his face. "M-me?"

"Yes, you," she replied, sounding annoyed with Allen. "You can relax, I don't bite" – she chuckled at her own pun- "well not anymore. But~ you seem more interesting than these two. Why is that?"

Ju Ju actually frowned, _frowned_ , how could she do that if her mouth was sewn shut? Allen didn't ponder on that for long as The Earl started to speak, obviously trying not to snap Ju Ju in half right then and there.

"Why are you still alive?" The Earl asked, anger clear in his expression. "I thought I destroyed you."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," Ju Ju hummed, her left hand going up to cup her chin, imitating a human when in deep thought. "I can't die as easily as any other innocence."

After this Ju Ju and The Earl started to fight and Cross and Allen snuck out of the house, going to their own. Allen sat down heavily at the dining table, putting his head in his hands, trying to comprehend what just happened in the Earl's house. Cross came over and patted Allen on the shoulder, before disappearing into the kitchen, presumably going to grab some food. When Cross came back into the dining room five minutes later, he saw Allen shuffling around.

"Calm down," Cross said gruffly. "Idiot apprentice, you're going to worry yourself to death and back."

"But, Master," Allen started. "It doesn't make any sense. Why was the Earl trying to kill Ju Ju? Why didn't Ju Ju die? There's so many questions!"

Cross put his hands on Allen's shoulders and pushed his down to sit in a seat. Cross sighed and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Allen looked hopelessly up at his Master, trying to find comfort in his Master's presence, even though he still hated his guts.

"We'll find out soon, kid," Cross muttered, letting his hands drop back down to his sides. "Just go get some sleep."

With that, Cross turned back to what he was doing and Allen got up and went to his bedroom, planning to get some sleep.

 **This chapter was way too short for my tastes, but hey it's a new record! One day from my last update, right? Anyway, I still hoped you enjoyed.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Order

**Hey guys! Newsnakeyes, here, sorry I couldn't update sooner. I've loads of homework each night before the EQTS .-. and my internet had went out Wednesday. But anyway, enjoy!**

 **Thanks Guest013 for reviewing! I usually start to get inspiration in French class. Weird right?**

 **Pairings: Some Allen/Cross snuggling and Slight Kanda/Lavi (I really wasn't trying to put anything related to anything beside Allen/Cross but it seems it fits with the storyline. If you want them to become an official pairing in this story, you guys are going to have to pm me about that.)**

 **Also, can you please pm me if you see any spelling errors anywhere in my stories? Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man**

Komui was pacing in his office, pulling at his hair in frustration. After Allen had went into the Ark, Toma and Bookman tied Komui up and locked him in a closet, before they, too disappeared. Luckily, Lenalee had found Komui in the closet, and helped him out of the ropes. He had quickly explained what happened to his sister, and the news spread quickly throughout the Order. Komui was starting to doubt Kanda's loyalty towards him and the Order. The reason was because, when Komui had personally told Kanda that Allen had escaped, the corner of Kanda's mouth twitched slightly upward.

Lavi had also returned from wherever he had went, something about learning about history, but he didn't know of Komui torturing Allen. Lavi was also questioning where _'The Old Fart'_ was, which wasn't good, since Bookman would try to contact Lavi sometime soon. On top of all this, Komui still had paperwork to do. Komui stopped pacing and started to rub his temples between his hands. Right now, he could only trust his dear sister, Lenaleee.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" Komui asked out loud, looking towards his paperwork, a plan forming in his mind...

 **:::::Meanwhile:::::**

Lavi was walking down the hallway, towards his room, whistling cheerfully. That's when someone's hand shot out from a side hallway and covered him mouth, dragging him towards that hall. Lavi started to freak out and struggled against the person's grip. Lavi quickly bit onto the person's hand, breaking free and in the middle of shouting for help when he noticed it was just Kanda.

"Geez, Yuu," Lavi said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "You scared the crap out of me."

Kanda glared at him, holding his hand close to his chest. "I was only trying to get you somewhere more secret," he said gruffly. "I need to tell you something important."

Lavi immediately blushed, mistaking what Kanda said. "Kanda I didn't know you were gay."

At this, Kanda eyes widened slightly, and a blush appeared on his face too. "W-what?! Baka! I meant I need to talk to you about Allen."

Lavi immediately went serious, even though there was still a light blush on his cheeks, wondering what happened to his little brother, Allen. Well, Lavi considered him a little brother.

"What is it Yuu?" Lavi demanded, his hands came up to rest on Kanda's shoulders, as he shook him fiercely. "What's going on with Allen?"

Kanda immediately smacked his hand away, forgetting his hand was wounded and he winced. Lavi frowned, and gently grabbed Kanda's hand. Kanda immediately jerked it out of Lavi's grasp and glared at him, but frowned when Lavi held out his hand expecting Kanda to let him look at the wound. But Kanda would and will always be too stubborn to ask for assistance, so he just smacked Lavi's hand with his good hand.

Lavi sighed, but he stared at Kanda, expecting him to answer his question. Kanda sighed and said, "Komui tortured him while you were gone."

Lavi froze, him face turned to a horrified expression and he thought , _'I couldn't protect my little brother. I couldn't protect my little brother...'_ This thought kept repeating in his mind, causing Kanda to worry about him. Kanda hesitantly put a hand on Lavi's shoulder to try to calm him down, but Lavi immediately jerked away from him, outrage on his face.

"Why didn't you help?" Lavi shouted, attracting attention from people walking down the halls.

"Shh!" Kanda hissed, before dragging Lavi with him to his room. Kanda looked over his shoulder to make sure Lavi was following him, before turning him attention back in front of him. "I couldn't help him, because everyone was on Komui's side."

Lavi said nothing, bitterness on his face, before he said, "Where is Allen now?"

"Moyashi has disappeared," Kanda said. "Komui said Cross and Tyki rescued him."

Lavi's face turned to surprise as he looked at Kanda. "A...Allen has disappeared? Cross and Tyki saved him? That...that makes no sense. Why would a Noah team up with a exorcist, unless..."

Shock came across both of the boy's faces. _'The Noahs were using Allen and the general. But that means we can't trust either the Noahs or the Order. Is this what Neah meant by the third side of the war?'_ They both looked at each other, before they both ran off to their rooms to pack for a long and unforgiving trip.

 **:::::On The Ark:::::**

It was the day after they had found Ju Ju and Allen still couldn't sleep. Every time he felt himself drifting off, Ju Ju's face kept popping up and scaring him half to death. Allen finally got up and walked into the living room to find his Master still awake and staring at the wall. Allen frowned and headed over to his Master, putting his hand on his Master's shoulder. Cross jumped slightly, before turning him head towards him, a cigarette Allen hadn't noticed, hanging out of his mouth.

"Master?" Allen asked quietly, concern in his eyes, which made Cross sigh and close his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Are you ok?"

"Just fine," Cross grunted as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and stretched. "What are you doing up?"

Allen looked down, not sure what to say, before decided to just be blunt, "Ju Ju's face keeps appearing in my mind before I fall asleep."

Cross' face softened for just a moment, before he sat on the couch and motioned for Allen to sit next to him. Allen obeyed and sat next to him, before his eyes widened when he felt a arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him into his Master's side.

"Master?" Allen asked quietly, looking up at his Master, before he sweat dropped, seeing his Master was fast asleep.

Allen let out a chuckle, before snuggling closer and rest his head against Cross' shoulder, immediately falling asleep, not thinking of Ju Ju anymore.

But maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't had fallen asleep, he would have noticed a doll in the corner... with a stitched smile and no eyes.

 **Hehe~. Did the last part get to you? I'm hoping it did, but anyway some snuggling with Cross and Allen. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **See you next Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Unknown

**Hi guys! Newsnakeyes here, so I immediately started writing this after Chapter 4, I kept losing inspiration then gaining some, so heres Chapter 5 and I'm sorry for posting most of my chapters at 8:00 pm during the weekdays. I'll try to post around 10 or 12 am during the weekends. Enjoy!**

 **Thanks Greta for reviewing and pointing out my mistake! I own you one, hehe. And I will post more great chapters to come.**

 **Thank you DGMOTAKUFREAK (cool name by the way) for reviewing, you had me smiling the whole time. You sound like like me when I find a good read as well. And I will never forget all the reviewers, readers, and other people who like this story! :P you guys mostly give me inspiration!**

 **Guest number three, thank you! That makes me feel a little embarrassed in all truth, and trust me Ju Ju is going to make you fall out of your seats in anticipation.**

 **Thanks for reviewing Bloodrose, Ju Ju gives me the creeps as well.**

 **UnatanableRose, thank you for reviewing again! :) Your praise makes me smile all the time, and I will post many great chapters.**

 **Pairings: Nothing really.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man**

Allen woke up to find that his Master was shaking him awake. Allen groggily looked up at his Master, blinking his eyes and yawned a little, wondering why he was on the couch. Then he remembered last night, and he blushed as he scooted away from his Master, seeing he wanted him to get away. Cross stood up, trying not to blush, remembering the night before, when he had grabbed the boy. Cross dragged a hand down his face, before turning to address Allen.

"Idiot apprentice," Cross grunted, taking out a cigarette. "Make some breakfast and stop sitting around!"

Allen's jaw dropped, surprised his Master would just act like he wasn't snuggling with him last night! Allen started to grumble, but did what his Master said, and went to the Kitchen to make some food for the two of them. The rest of the morning went like this until The Earl requested to see them. The whole mess with Ju Ju earlier, the Earl wanted to explain to them. Allen and Cross still couldn't help but feel unease at the Earl's statement. Nonetheless they both still went and saw the Earl.

Allen and Cross walked into the Earl's house that day, expecting something bad to happen. The Earl was sitting at the same table as before, but the weird thing was Ju Ju was floating in the air next to him. Ju Ju was letting off weird vibes, like creepy aura vibes, which neither Cross or Allen liked. They both hesitantly sat down in there own chairs, watching as Ju Ju floated around in the air.

"Hmmpt," The Earl coughed, gaining their attention. "The reason I called you today is because I need you to go on another mission for me."

Both Allen and Cross jumped out of their seats to protest, but the Earl held up his hand, silencing their protests before they could leave there throats.

"This is a different type of mission," he explained. "Ju Ju will also be accompanying you to your destination. Your new mission is to find Bookman and the finder, Toma."

Shock and surprise came across both Cross' and Allen's face, before the Earl could explain why there were after a finder and _'The Old Fart'_. Ju Ju giggled at their expressions, before letting herself land on the table, not seeming to care about the laws of physics (which she was already breaking, just by moving).

"You see," the doll drawled. "The finder, Toma and the man called Bookman have been considered to have gone AWOL in the Black Order. It's been alerted all across the exorcists that they are traitors, causing a mass panic."

Ju Ju put her arms behind her head, assuming a relaxed position. Allen and Cross shared a glance the same thought in their heads, _'Did Toma and Bookman somehow escape? Could they rescue them?'_

"However," The Earl butted in, his smile widening. "You both are considered AWOL as well, so you can't go out in public, anymore. So~ Road is going to personally fit both of you with new clothes! Isn't that wonderful~?"

Cross and Allen both grimaced, just knowing that they were going to have hell later, with Road fitting them clothes. NO WAY they were going to survive this.

 **:::::Meanwhile:::::**

Lavi had just finished packing for their trip to find Allen, when he remembered Krory and Miranda, most likely worried as he was about Allen. Lavi quickly walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him, being careful to be quiet. It was after all two o'clock in the morning at the moment and he had to be discreet about it. Lavi quietly snuck down the long, vast halls to Krory's room first. Lavi gently knocked on Krory's door, calling out a soft "Krory?"

"Are you there, Krory?"

"L-Lavi is that you?" Krory's timid voice called out from the opposite side of the door, sounding slurred, probably from sleeping.

The door opened to find Krory in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes, confusion on his face. Krory waved in Lavi, closing the door behind him. Krory walked over to his bed, and sat down heavily, looking exhausted and sad.

"What is it Lavi?"

"Did y-you know…" Lavi couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence as tears came to his eyes, as he looked down. "Did…did you know t-that… A-allen was tortured?"

Krory's eyes had tears in his eyes as well, as he looked down at the floor, shame written all over his face. That was all Lavi needed as confirmation as he pulled Krory into a hug.

"It's ok Krory," Lavi murmured into the sobbing vampire's shoulder. "Let it all out. It's ok."

Lavi's voice cracked slightly, but he stayed strong as Krory sobbed into his shoulder. When Krory was finally done, Lavi pulled him back by his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Kanda and I are going to get Allen back," Lavi said, bumping his fist against his chest, trying to get rid of the pain there. "Will you join us, Krory?"

"Yes!" Krory sobbed even more, causing spit and snot to got flying everywhere. Lavi grimaced, as a look of disgust flitted across his face.

After another few minutes of calming Krory down, Lavi walked off to find Miranda, leaving Krory to get packed. After a similar encounter with Miranda (I'm too tired and too lazy to explain it, I'm literally writing this at 2: 30 in the morning), all three of them went off to find Kanda. They found Kanda waiting in front of Lavi's door waiting. Kanda looked surprised at seeing Krory and Miranda joining them, but quickly hid it mumbling something about Krory and Miranda slowing them down, but Kanda's complaining only sounded half-hearted.

They all quickly set out, after Lavi got his things from his room, taking the river way underneath the Headquarters. Unknown to them, someone was watching from the dark, well more like something. Lavi had looked up briefly, because it felt like something was watching him, but didn't see anything. If he looked more closely he would have seen a small doll with a stitched frown and red eyes watching them.

 **Heheheheh~! A new character has been discovered! I always like to end chapters on a creepy note don't I? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, my chapters are shorter than I like, but it's fine. Anyways, thanks for following and favoriting my story, I feel like I've been directing most of my attention to the people reviewing, but I would like to say thanks to all the people who followed and favorited! :)**

 **See you next Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Long Journey ahead of us

**Hi guys! Newsnakeyes here, and I'm sorry I'm late. First on Monday I wasn't allowed on the Internet, then on Tuesday and Wendesday the Internet went completely out. I'm glad that I have 365 Office on my ipad, or else this would have been posted later. Anyway Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thank you UnatanableRose for reviewing again! You'll just have to wait and see about this new doll. :) Trust me, this chapter holds a lot of surprises.**

 **Pairings: Slight Cross/Allen, not a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.**

Toma was having a hard time with catching up to Bookman, even though Bookman was an old panda and Toma had walked or ran miles without breaking a sweat. 'Bested by an old man,' Toma thought sadly. He usually didn't think like that towards exorcists, but now he was on the run with Bookman, and he didn't feel the need to respect them. Well not all of them, after all Toma still respected Master Walker. They were reaching their destination, a small town in the middle of absolutely nowhere. There were no neighboring towns for miles on end, and the trees surrounding the small town were huge, jungle-like trees.

Toma had asked Bookman how he knew of this place, but all of a response he got was that Bookman had been adopted by a family in this small town. Apparently, this town was called _'Creepsville'_ and it's never been recorded on record or a map. That was all nice and dandy, but why would you name a village _'Creepsville'_?Toma had a feeling that _'Creepsville'_ was connected to something bigger.

"We'll be arriving in an hour or so," Bookman called over his shoulder. "Can you hold out that much longer?"

Toma highly doubted it, since he was already feeling a bit sour in his legs, but he still called out, "Yes!"

' _Why would someone go all the way out here to build a town? Were they trying to hide something valuable or evil?'_ thought Toma, as they continued running down the dirt road and hopping from tree to tree. Toma pushed it out of his mind for the moment as he focused, instead on keeping up his energy to stay running. After all, why would Bookman go back for an ex-finder?

 **:::::Meanwhile:::::**

Allen and Cross were being tortured, to be put simply. Like, why would you put a little girl in charge of measuring and making clothes for a teenager? And who would do that? The answer was simple, so the Earl could laugh at Allen and Cross. And obviously the Earl would be the only person or thing insane enough to do that. That's what Allen thought anyway, but he had to keep reminding himself that Road was older than thirty-five (35). Cross was taking it more calmly than Allen expected, especially since Road was taking extra precautions to irate his Master. Allen sweat dropped as Road put several big, pink bows in his Master's red hair.

Even thought the sight was hilarious, he couldn't bring himself to laugh, considering the fact that his Master would either choke him to death or just plain out attack him. Neither was a good option, so Allen didn't laugh, he just clamped his hand over his mouth and he bit his lip. Allen's smile was way too big for his face, it looked unnatural in certain ways.

"All done!" Road shouted excitedly, jumping up and down. "You look perfect!"

Allen sighed as he turned to his reflection, expecting it to be something not even related to what they were trying to do. Allen was taken aback when he saw a completely different person, he looked nothing like his other self. Allen was now wearing a black wig, Road said something about his hair not letting her dye it, and Allen still needed to ask his Master about that. Anyway, unlike Allen's hair, the wig sort of had a cowlick. Road had put in Allen's contacts, which were blue, and said that they shouldn't mess with his eyesight.

Allen looked down at his clothes, a white undershirt, a black vest, and a red tie. He had black slacks, his shirt tucked neatly into them, and his shoes were black dress shoes. Allen felt extremely weird and he was still wondering about what to do with his left arm, when Road said they'll figure something out sooner or later. Cross didn't need a makeover, since he has his innocence to help him change into a different person. Road had waved them goodbye and blew a kiss at them, which Cross didn't seem to mind, but dread came across Allen's face.

After that, everything was a blur mingled together. Somehow, the Earl and another Noah, Allen couldn't remember, had made his arm invisible to others, besides the Noah's and Cross. By invisible Allen meant his arm looked normal to other humans. Cross, Allen, and Ju Ju were heading out to a small village where Toma and Bookman were seen last. They were going by train to get there faster, and more time was saved. Allen had fell asleep almost an hour ago, while Cross and Ju Ju discussed the mission. Cross kept glancing at Allen, and Ju Ju saw the hints and grinned, understanding immediately.

"You like him," Ju Ju stated bluntly, staring out the window. "I can see in your gaze and body language."

Cross cursed, but Ju Ju just laughed at him softly. "No!" Cross hissed at the doll, his body tense. "I don't like my idiot apprentice! The only reason he's even alive is because he's the host for the 14th!"

Ju Ju shrugged, before seeming to grin a predatory smile at him, but you couldn't tell with its stitched smile, and start to float into the air again. "You can choose to accept these feelings or fight them. You can't always win."

With that, Ju Ju floated out of the compartment, hopefully she doesn't get in trouble with anybody. But the words Ju Ju said was repeated itself in Cross' head. _'You can choose to accept these feelings or fight them. You can't always win.'_ Cross had several nightmares when he finally fell asleep.

 **:::::Meanwhile:::::**

Kanda and Lavi were navigating the long river, while Krory and Miranda paddled. Kanda and Lavi occasionally glanced back to see if anybody had noticed that they had disappeared, but no-one had apparently found out yet.

"You would think," Lavi joked, "that the Science Division would have created a boat that has an engine or something by now."

Everybody stared at him, not getting it and Lavi sweat dropped. Silence fell again as they paddled down the long river, every once in a while they would switch out. All of them were lost in there own thoughts, thinking of Allen and what to do when they get outside. They were all startled, when they heard a giggle echo through the tunnel. Lavi and Kanda immediately jumped up, alarm on their faces.

"What was that?" Lavi asked Kanda, grabbing his hammer and expanding it to its normal size.

"I don't know," Kanda said quietly, pulling out Mugen. "But it would be best if you shut up."

Lavi opened his mouth to protest, but they heard a giggle again, this time closer. MUCH closer, like right next to them. Lavi and Kanda whirled around, but nothing was there. Kanda and Lavi pressed there backs together, searching around for any threat.

"Hi," a monotone voice spoke, scaring Lavi and startling Kanda. "Are you exorcists?"

They all looked at the small doll floating in the air, it's eyes were red and it had a stitched frown, other than that it was bare, and it was simply light brown. It was creepy in a way, something wasn't right about it, besides it obviously floating in the air and even talking.

It seemed to take their silence as a yes. "Well, wether you are or not, I have a story to tell." it paused for a moment, before speaking again. "You might want to paddle as I tell my story, I can hear voices coming from where you came from."

It pointed back down the black tunnel they had been paddling down for the past few hours. Lavi and Kanda looked back at Krory and Miranda, they looked frozen in fear, but they had quickly started paddling again after the doll warned them. _'Well this is interesting,'_ Lavi mused as the doll started its tale.

"I'll start from the beginning," the small doll said, now sitting on the boat with them.

"It all started one-hundred (100) years ago."

 **End of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because this chapter gave me a lot of inspiration for this whole story, because originally I had just planned to create the plot as I go along (which I'm technically still doing, I just got an idea for a whole new idea, which is now added to the plot). I personally think creating the plot as I go along is more fun, because even I really don't know what's going to happen. But anyway, I'm rambled enough.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Backstory

**Hi guys! Newsnakeyes here! Here is Chapter 7, which I'm sure all of you are wondering why I posted two chapters together today. Well, like I said in the last chapter, my internet was out, so I have more time to write. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Warning: LOTS AND LOTS OF DIALOGUE! Ok, there's your warning. Also pay attention closely, this is an important backstory for the whole story.**

 **Pairings: Nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.**

"It all started one-Hundred (100) years ago."

"Me and my sister, Ju Ju, were freshly made dolls at the time," the doll's voice sounded sad. "We were inspiration for everyone in the small town, that we came to call home. Our maker was friendly at first, treating us like family, like we were his real daughters. Those days only lasted few in the end, as we were then ripped apart and damaged by all the town's children. All of them wanted to play with us. But our maker got tired of fixing us over and over again, so he decided to take out all the smaller, finer details.

"Me and my sister, Ju Ju, were slowly fading away each day. Losing more and more color as time went by. We were also losing all the children's attention as they didn't want a doll that was bland and colorless. I managed to get out with more color and happiness than my sister ever did. After we had lost all of the children's attention, our maker became broke. He got in debt over and over again."

Lavi let out a chuckle at this, which earned him a glare from the small doll. "Sorry," Lavi mumbled. "Just reminded me of somebody."

"Our maker finally snapped after a few months of becoming broke," the doll continued, deciding to ignore the interruption. "At the time, I was always the one smiling, trying to cheer up my sister. Our maker decided to sewn my mouth shut into a permanent frown, while he sewn my sister's mouth into a permanent smile. Then he gouged out my sister's eyes, saying he couldn't stand the dead look in her eyes. During that time, you exorcists had come along and said we had innocence in us.

"The next few months were terrible as our maker tried to keep us from the exorcists, always mumbling 'Evil' over and over again. Soon, he died from straining his body too much, and me and my sister were left alone. We got along fine in the world, until ten (10) years ago when we met the Millennium Earl. He was nice to us at first, then he became cruel, like our maker before ripping my sister apart. I don't know what happened to her, but I know she's still alive, since I'm still alive. We share the same innocence."

The doll finished her story, leaving all of them shocked, but feeling a bit better. "H-how can you share innocence?" Lavi asked, still shocked beyond belief. "What gender are you? What's your name?"

Lavi started asking millions of questions to the doll, until Kanda slapped him, hard. The doll was looking down the tunnel, seemingly lost in memories as all four exorcists waited. Well, Krory and Miranda were still paddling the boat, but they were still waiting.

"Some of those questions I don't have the answer to," the doll said softly, finally turning towards them. "Some I can't answer, but my name is Lu Lu. Lu Lu rhymes with Ju Ju, because we are twins. The only other question I can answer is that I'm male."

With that, Lu Lu ignored them for the rest of the way down the river.

' _What a pain,'_ Lavi thought, his mind going to _'The old Panda'_. _'I wonder where he is?'_

 **:::::Meanwhile:::::**

Toma and Bookman had finally arrived at _'Creepsville'_ and well no-one was to be found. Toma had barely kept up with Bookman with the last few miles, but he made it. _'Now, the question is Where is everybody?'_ Toma thought, casting a glance towards Bookman, who didn't look too concerned.

"Where is everybody?" Toma asked Bookman, walking up to him.

"I don't know," Bookman said softly, turning to Toma, confusion on his old face. "Something has gone wrong, it used to be thriving with people."

Toma frowned underneath his bandages, but didn't just stand there, he walked down the streets, looking for the library in this town. After several minutes of walking down the streets, he came across it, its height was taller than any other building besides the mayor's office, he had passed by earlier. Toma walked up to the door, pressing gently, but it didn't budge an inch. He pressed harder, it still didn't move. Toma then pushed even harder and it moved half an inch.

Toma grinned slightly, before putting all of his weight onto his left foot and pushed against the door as hard as possible. It finally came free, dust flying everywhere and a loud screeching noise had come from the door. Toma grimaced but walked into the main lobby. He looked around, trying to find a history section. After another several agonizing minutes, Toma finally found what he was looking for, a book telling of _'Creepsville'_.After Toma found the book, he sat down in one of the old dusty chairs, opening the book to the table of contents.

"This is going to take awhile," Toma muttered to himself as he started to finger through the book.

 **:::::Meanwhile:::::**

Komui had woken up at four o'clock (4:00) in the morning when he felt like something was wrong. The headquarters was too quiet. WAY too quiet. Komui immediately jumped out of bed and dressed in a record's time of two (2) minutes. Komui raced towards the Science Division, feeling a coil of dread erupt into his stomach. _'Wheres Kanda? Where's Lavi? Aren't those two always bickering, even at this hour?'_ was all Komui thought as he checked all the cameras. Only a few people were milling around, like people from the Science Division, but still most exorcists would be up at this hour.

' _This isn't good,'_ Komui pulled at his hair, his expression fearful. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Komui looked over and saw his dear sister, Lenalee.

"What's wrong, brother?" Lenalee asked, concern on her face.

"Kanda and Lavi are missing!" Komui shouted, tears cascading down his face. "I need you to find them, my sweet sister!"

Lenalee's face looked shocked and a bit of outrage on her face. "B-but, I thought we were all friends. Weren't we?"

"No, Lenalee," Komui said, manipulating his sister. "You aren't friends with them if they didn't take you. Lavi and Kanda left without you. Allen left without you."

With new determination, Lenalee nodded towards her brother, "Yes, brother."

Lenalee then disappeared thought the doorway and head towards her own room to get packed up for a new mission.

 **Well, now we know why Lenalee isn't going along. Ahh, well Lenalee is loyal towards her brother, after all he did stop those scientists from experimenting on his little sister. Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed!**

 **See you next Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Arriving and Searching

**Hey guys! Newsnakeyes here and I'm sorry this came later than expected. I didn't mean for it to come out two days later than intended, but I had two friends over Saturday, so I wasn't working on this story then and I was busy on Monday finishing a poster I had due today, Tuesday. So yaaaaa, anyway enjoy this chapter!**

 **Pairings: Nothing really.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man**

They had just arrived at their destination and they were already cussing out the Earl for letting Ju Ju come along. Allen had sweat dropped when his master tried to strangle Ju Ju. It was quite amusing at first, but then they actually started to fight and that caught everyone's was forced to grab both his master and Ju Ju and drag them towards the nearest hotel, so they could stay there for the night, 'til they could find Bookman and Toma. When they finally entered the hotel room, Cross jerked out of his apprentice's grip to walk into the bathroom and slam the door.

"What's his problem?" Allen mumbled to Ju Ju, who shrugged and disappeared into thin air.

Allen shook his head at where the doll had been a few moments ago. It didn't matter, since Allen needed to get some sleep anyway. It was going to be a long night and an even longer day tomorrow. Allen face planted onto his bed, before rolling onto his side and curling into a ball. Moments later, Allen fell asleep with a regular breathing pattern. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Cross was sitting on the floor, his back against the door. Cross' head was in his hands, his breathing shallow and sounding panicky.

"Why do I like him?" Cross murmured to himself as he pulled at his hair. "Why?"

Allen kept popping up in his mind whenever he closed his eyes. This little crush was unhealthy for their strictly master-apprentice relationship. It wasn't right, yet why did it feel so good?

 **::::::Meanwhile::::::**

Lu Lu was staring ahead, his face void of any emotion, and it was starting to scare both Kanda and Lavi. Lu Lu had been staring at the water for the past half-hour and it really looked like he was ready to kill the water. Lavi was starting to worry a little for the small doll, but it was mostly curiosity about the doll.

"You look like crap," Kanda said, making Lavi shoot him a side glance, wondering 'What?'. "You do know that, right?"

Lavi mentally face palmed, seeing how stupid a question that was. Was Yuu getting stupider each day? Lavi wasn't surprised to see Lu Lu hadn't responded to the first sentence, but was surprised when Lu Lu turned to Kanda when he asked that stupid question.

"Why do you care?" Lu Lu asked, his gaze suspicious. "Why are you even bothering me?"

Kanda stared him down as the doll stared him down back. "You haven't left our boat then?" Lavi pointed out. "Shouldn't we be the ones asking you why you're still here?"

Lu Lu looked a little shocked, but his mask slid back into place and he was once again emotionless. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Lavi said, trying to get Kanda to not snap at the small doll. "You haven't really told us anything, expect why you look like this."

Lu Lu seemed to think about this for a moment, scanning for anything suspicious in those words. "Fine. Only because I asked of your help, but I'm looking for my sister-"

Lu Lu was cut off when Lavi shouted, "But you said your sister died by the Millennium Earl!"

"She did," Lu Lu interjected before Lavi could start rattling off questions. "But something had happened when she died. Someone or something had brought her back to life, I'm not sure what, but it's extremely powerful and dangerous. Anyway, I can sense my sister every time she has a strong urge or emotion."

This time, Lu Lu looked all of the ex-exorcists in the eye, seriousness in his face. "This is no laughing matter," he started again, his eyes boring into their souls, making it seem all the more serious. "Ju Ju is with another exorcist, one I believe his name is Allen, and Ju Ju is with a General, Cross Marian. I believe that's their names."

Everything seemed to still as horror dawned onto the ex-exorcists faces. Allen was with the other doll, Ju Ju? Does that mean Allen and Cross are together? Is Ju Ju friends with them or enemies? All these thoughts ran through their heads. Lu Lu didn't seem to understand their sudden quietness.

"What's wrong?" Lu Lu asked, his voice hesitant. "Was it something I said?"

 **::::::Meanwhile::::::**

It was two (2) hours since Toma had started to read the history book of _'Creepsville'_ and he had gotten close to nowhere. _'Creepsville'_ has a long history, yet Toma had noticed that there was a lot of unusual things that had happened around the time Bookman was adopted. There was blanks in certain parts, which made this town all the more suspicious to Toma. He was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder, and he whipped around ready to run for his life. Instead Bookman was standing there, his presence calmed Toma down a bit. Toma stood up, his legs wobbling from sitting so long, and fully turned to Bookman.

"Did you find anything?" Bookman asked as he looked around the small spacious room. "Anything that will be important to know later?"

"Maybe," Toma said, grabbing the book and handing it to Bookman. "I haven't found anything, but maybe you can."

Bookman nodded, before looking down at the cover, _'The History Of Creepsville'_. He blinked owlishly down at the cover, before looking back up at Toma.

"Why were you looking at the history of this town?" Bookman asked the ex-finder.

"Uhh," Toma stuttered a little, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I thought it would be good to look at the history of Creepsville to see if we could find anything concerning why its called that. By any chance, do you know why its called that?"

Bookman looked up from tracing over the words with his finger, and said, "All I remember why it was called Creepsville was that many monsters lurked by. Urban legends, kid stories, the like. The town founders I remember was Raven, Taylor, and Makenle. There was a fourth one, but their isn't much to know about him."

Toma nodded and looked down at the book in Bookman's hands before saying, "Well it would be best if we went ahead and set up camp somewhere."

Bookman nodded and turned towards the door. "Well lets get going."

 **Uhh yea. Not the longest chapter ever, wish I could have made it longer, but I don't think I can stretch out this chapter any long, besides babbling on, which none of you guys care about. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **See you next Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Allen's sick?

**Hey guys! Newsnakeyes here, and I have no idea why I'm so happy. Well, I'm just weird like that, oh well. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Pairings: Finally some freaking Allen/Cross thing (Like in this whole story they only like kiss nothing else besides probably cuddle, if Cross allows it ._.)**

 **Oh ya, so guys... umm how should I put this? So my friend loves fluff and smut (ya all you normal people in the fandom, I feel sorry for u, so many smut fanfics) and wants to make a lemon for this story. Soooo tell me if you want that completely abolished (.-. I kinda do, but its all you people's decision.) or not. But yaaaa if you don't want it, and your outvoted, u can just skip that chapter and never have to see that ever again. Soo ya.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't D. Gray-man**

It was the morning and it was time for Allen, Cross, and Ju Ju to get moving. Allen was already up by the time his master and Ju Ju woke up, so he had decided to make some food. When Ju Ju and Cross woke up they all quietly ate at the table. When they were finally finished with eating, they decided to head out and ask the locals if they had seen an old man with gray hair and a man with bandages wrapped around his face and wearing a tan coat. They didn't get much information, but they did manage to find out that Toma and Bookman had headed East to an unknown town. This was all they needed and they headed out, Cross becoming more quiet than usual, pondering on his thoughts.

Ju Ju was also more quiet, but was grinning impishly at them for an unknown reason. Allen didn't notice much of it for most of the trip. That is until they ran into a small problem when they were traveling, Allen was catching a virus. Not the normal, sneezing and coughing virus, no, it was the more deadly one. The type where you can collapse from fatigue, or where you vomit for days on end. Cross and Ju Ju took notice when Allen kept running out of breath or couldn't keep up, he also was sweating a lot and looked like he was about to throw up any second. Allen finally fell to his knees after an hour his master and Ju Ju took notice.

Cross immediately made them stop, making camp so he could treat Allen. Ju Ju even looked worried as she floated close to Allen and Cross, an unreadable expression on her face. Was it…concern? Anticipation? Fear? Cross couldn't tell, so he just went back to checking on Allen's fever once in a while. This was extremely bad, he couldn't be out in the open like this, it wasn't a good strategy. _'What if Allen dies?'_ The worse case scenarios kept popping up in Cross' head, causing him to grimace and grind his teeth together. _'This is going to be a long night indeed,'_ Cross couldn't help but to think.

 **::::::Five (5) Hours Later::::::**

Allen's fever wasn't getting much better or much worst for that matter, but it certainly wasn't helping Cross' nerves. Ju Ju didn't do much for those long hours, in fact she seemed to act more and more like a dog, _actually_ __curling up next to Allen's face. Cross always felt a pang of jealousy seeing Ju Ju next to his apprentice like that, but pushed it down for some reason, believed that Ju Ju just felt that Allen was like a father to her or something. Allen was slowly getting better, but only when they were staying still, like when they weren't traveling. Ju Ju and Cross were becoming more and more closer as time passed, they felt as though they could read each others mind by the end of the day.

Cross was silently trying to decide what to do, they may have already lost Toma and Bookman, since it had been a week since Allen was struck down by this mysterious illness. It was unusual for a illness to mysterious appear out of nowhere and strike Allen, so Cross was wishing they had already found Bookman so he could tell him what was wrong with Allen. _'Wait.'_ Cross thought to himself. _'When did I start calling him Allen instead of Idiot Apprentice? Damnit.'_ Cross growled at his own idiocy, knowing his _little crush_ was getting out of hand.

' _Why is it always me?'_ Cross thought, felling like crap. Cross suddenly heard a shape intake of breath next to him. Cross looked over and saw that his Idiot apprentice had finally come back from the land of the sleep. Cross' hand moved against his will and cupped Allen's cheek. Before he could get a hold of himself or even his own self control, Cross dipped his head and kissed Allen softly on the lips. Cross finally got ahold of himself and blushed, before quickly getting up and walking out, signaling to Ju Ju to watch over Allen.

"Master?" Allen asked quietly from inside their tent, a blush spreading across his face and a hand on his lips. _'Why would his master do that?'_ Allen thought, wondering what just happened and why he felt so warm and fuzzy inside.

 **::::::Meanwhile::::::**

Toma and Bookman were walking side by side to the nearest hotel in _'Creepsville'_ , when Toma felt a slight prickling sensation down his neck, that sense of when you know that someone is watching you. Why did they have to go to this wretched town? Why did he suddenly have a sense of dread that someone was watching him? Why oh Why indeed, Toma mused as they continued walking the road. Bookman was unusually quiet, why this thought suddenly popped into his head, Toma had no clue but he felt a strong sense of fear and unease settle in his stomach as he looked over at Bookman.

Toma almost screamed when he didn't see Bookman, no, he saw something else. The thing Toma was looking at was tall and unnaturally skinny for a human, it had no face, and it was dressed in a midnight black suit, seeming to blend in the forest. Toma froze with fear when he saw that it had been looking at him and still was. _'Where the hell is Bookman?!"_ Toma thought desperately, feeling as though he was being pulled to the tall being. Ringing and static could be heard more clearly as Toma slowly started to lose consciousness.

Before Toma passed out, he heard needles being thrown and knew Bookman had arrived just in time. Toma's last thought was _'I never should have allowed that old coot to drag me around.'_

 **Ahhh, ya I'm very deeply sorry I did not upload in five days. But I hope you guys forgive me for this, seeing as I added a creature in here. I don't own him, just so you know, and I am positive who he is. Slenderman! Well ya, it is obvious. I was hoping this chapter would be longer, but I'm getting some writer's block, so I'm probably gonna post a crack story. Don't ask why, it just gives me inspiration for some reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and see you guys around!**

 **See you you next Chapter.**


End file.
